Freedom for Elmore: Life Under Occupation
by Atlas the Wise
Summary: Gumball's city is invaded by the Soviet Union. So to help take them out of the city, they form a resistance. Along with help with his Uncle, Frank Watterson of the SAS forces, they will take back Elmore. Based off Red Dawn. Cancelled.
1. Prologue

**Welcome again fellow readers to the long story on hiatus, "Freedom for Elmore." I feel like I need to revise the style to fit my current writing style. I also feel like this story needs to be in my current writing style because this story's style of writing feels sort of bland for me. So until further notice, I will revise the chapters for the story.**

It was a wonderful day for Elmore. It was the 1980's. Nothing so far has happened yet**. **The only problem facing the country was the Soviet Union. It probably wouldn't take long before a war breaks out. Over the last few weeks, Europe was falling apart. Soon after, other countries have left NATO, leaving the US defenseless to be dealt with by the Reds. Gumball and Darwin were pretty much at school, bored about Miss Simian's lesson about the American Revolutionary War. They were there long enough that they couldn't take it anywhere and they wanted to get out of here, but can't. The last time they did it, their mom grounded them for 5 weeks. So they were force to listen on about her lesson.

"So now, we move on to the Boston Tea Party." Gumball groans at this and Simian hears it. "Is there something you like to share, Watterson?"

"No. No, I don't."

"Doesn't look like it to me. I'm sure the class wouldn't mind letting a dumb 12 year old like you teach a class. I mean, you're not very bright and so is your brother. I still question why your mother marry a dim witted rabbit, but somehow your sister is smart at a young age. Anyway, if you don't want to stay here, you should have said so."

"So that means we're free to go?"

"Yes. To the principal's office!" Gumball groans very loud. Miss Simian escorts Gumball to the famous Principal Brown. He was not happy to see the cat again.

"Watterson, what did you do this time?"

"It was nothing!"

"He was caught dozing off in my class while I was teaching a lesson." Miss Simian states. "Yeah, but-"

"No buts! I am trying to lead a good school here as a principal. And I can't have brats like you ruin it. Why can't you be more like you're uncle?"

"First of all, principal Brown, I'm nothing like my uncle. Secondly, he's not in the US. He lives in Europe. How am I suppose to be like him if I can't reach him?"

"I don't know, but if you don't get you're act together, you will be held back for a year. Now, as for your punishment, you're getting 4 hour detention."

"What! Principal Brown!"

"I don't want to hear it. Go now, before I extend it." Gumball once again groans and starts walking to detention. Man, his mom was not going to be happy. Meanwhile, at a protected base in the forest of Elmore, The president was meeting with the queen of Britain to meet. They want to discuss about whether or not the British government should stay allies with the Americans. If they don't get support, they were doomed by the Soviet Union. Escorting the queen was the famous Frank Watterson and his squad in a bulletproof limo.

"So Frank?" Evans asked. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do after we get home?"

"I'm going to practice to be the best and spend the night alone, again."

"Come on, Frank. You need to relax and get out in the dating scene."

"I don't want to date another girl, Evans. You know that."

"Frank, Elizabeth's gone. You need to move on."

"Elizabeth... She was different than the others. She is unique. I don't think she could ever be replaced by another woman."

"I understand. I just worry about what this might be doing to your health."

"I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about it." The limo comes to a complete stop. That was quite fast. When the SAS squad got out, they discovered they're not at the base. Something else has stopped them.

"What's going on?" Brown asking a Hispanic marine. "I don't know, but I think these guys are possibly the Mexican military."

"Impossible. How could they have gotten through? Have you ID them?" Frank asked.

"Yes. Their definitely speak Spanish, but I don't recognize their flag. All I can say is that it has red, blue, and a white star." One observer says. Frank recognizes only one flag that has that symbol and then brings out his MP5.

"Shit! These bastards are the Cuban military!" A mortar shells comes zooming in and hits one Humvee filled with several soldiers.

"Get into defensive positions. Evans, protect the queen. Me and Brown will help the yanks. Get her out of here."

"Yes sir. Come on, dear. We got to get out of here." Evans and the queen get into her vehicle and then they were driven away from the upcoming assault.

"Okay, set up positions north of here. The better we're there, the safer we will be and ready to shoot them down. Go! Go!" Frank commanded. The American and British forces make a run through the northern hills where they could hold out against the mortars bringing them down. Mortar shells were fired and landed near them, but that would not stop them. They were prepare to do anything to survive the assault and make the the leaders are safe. When they have reached the destination, the vehicles stopped and fired the machine guns at the charging Cuban forces. Soldiers on ground provided them with supporting fire and RPG support. Shots blasted throughout the forest, with most of the shells bouncing off the trees, leaving nothing but marks. RPG did the most damage. Cuban soldiers tried aiming for them, but couldn't due to the suppressing fire. Left with no option, the group of Cuban soldiers retreated.

"Yeah, run you bastards!" One American cried out. In one second, he collapses onto the ground.

"Shit! Sniper got him!" Soon, the groups found themselves being attacked by mortars again. This time, the shells hit several American soldiers and most of the Humvees.

"Bloody hell! All American forces, fall back further into the forest! This is Frank Watterson of the SAS! That's an order! Put C4 on the ground when we have regroup and set up our final defensive position! Move!" All of them, once again, falls back. This time, they were going to have to fall back deep into the forest where they would have enough time to regroup and build up their defense again. Mortar shells were the only thing raining down on them as they make their advances into the deeper areas. Many soldiers begin to wonder why the Cubans did not attack with vehicles yet. Maybe they were waiting for the perfect moment. Well, looks like they were going to be proven right as one air vehicle flies by. Everyone thought at first it was their, only to discover it wasn't when it fires a rocket at one vehicle.

"Are you bloody serious? A helicopter?! What else could go wrong?!" The pilot quickly spots the angry captain, going after him. Gunfire and rockets flew past the trees only leaving bullet marks and fire started by the rockets. As Frank finally reached a cliff, a rocket finally gets him and then finds himself hanging onto a tree branch. As he tries to climb back up, the heli tries to shoot him and eventually, the branch breaks and sends the captain falling to the ground, which causes him to lose all consciousness.

Now, let's take a trip back to Elmore Junior High. Gumball was in detention, sitting in a desk, all alone. All he had to do is watch as the clock ticks away and tap his finger on the desk. He couldn't believe he was in there. It's not his fault Miss Simian is cranky, old, and unfair. At least on the bright side, he would get out of detention soon and not stay forever. The bad news is that his mom could kill him when he gets him to see her inner beast unleashed. He'll probably be grounded for who knows how long, but at least it's better than school. How will the teaching of the American Revolution help them out in their current time. Especially with politics happening right now ever since the riots in Europe has caused several countries to withdraw from NATO. Fears are starting to arise as worries of an invasion is possibly suppose to happen, but there's no way another military force could occupy the US. No foreign power has controlled the US ever since except the British. Gumball looks out the window, waiting with hope for the day to be over already when he notices a plane strangely flies by. Why would a plane be flying so close to the school.

Miss Simian's Classroom

Darwin and the class looks out through the window as Miss Simian was talking to see men with parachutes jumping out of planes. Who were these guys? Were they skydivers? Are they the US military? Miss Simian soon joins in to see what was up with the commotion. All of them became surprised when one of them was reveal to be holding a machine gun. Hoping they were doing a military exercise, Miss Simian walks out to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing? Don't you realize you are disrupting a lesson I'm teaching to these kids?" On sight, the soldier opens fire on Miss Simian with his RPK machine gun. Bullets went through her and blood squirts out as they leave the body. Next thing that happens is that now Simian was lying dead on the grass, bleeding. The paratrooper sees the children and fires his RPK at the kids near the window. The students run out of the classroom quickly before anyone else could get hurt. Only one student, sadly, was shot. That kid was apparently Sussie. Gumball, from the detention room, could hear as student run for their lives, screaming. The cat quickly runs out, only to be almost run over by Tobias.

"What's going on, dude?"

"Gumball, no time. Just run!" Darwin and Anais comes along to see that their brother was standing in front of detention.

"Gumball, we're under attack by a foreign military! We have to go!" Anais says. Gumball realizes it has finally come true. Another military power was going to control the US or at least some of it or half of it. Gumball and the two quickly ran out the doors, quickly ducking the gunfire that came when they got to the steps. The trio quickly goes into the panicking streets of Elmore as one of the school buses leave which was driven by Rocky, only to be shot by an RPG, taking the bus down.

"This is crazy! We need to find shelter! Most importantly, who are these guys?" Gumball asking Anais. "Judging by that range and bullet damage I study in class."

"You were allow to study about weapons?"

"Hey, blame Mr. Smalls. He was telling us about self defense. Anyway, I can determine that the gun is an RPK. So, we're most likely being invaded by the Soviet Union due to the weapon origin." A bullet ricochets off the ground and nearly hits Anais or the others. One paratrooper notices them and arms his rifle, ready to take them down, but not kill them. The three run into the streets where already are panicking citizens scrambling to find cover from the attack. Already, the children wonder what is happening to their family right now.

Unknown Area of Forest

Frank wakes up to find the sun gleaming in his eye. As he stands up, he gets a shocking pain in his knee. The fall must have done that. He starts receiving radio signal from Evans and Brown, who were probably already safe.

"Frank, your okay, mate?" Evans asked. "Yes Evans. I'm fined. Did you get the queen to safety?"

"Yes sir. She's safe at the base for now as long as the Cubans don't launch another attack."

"How could they have gotten through?"

"Don't know yet. Still receiving some news from the US military. You better get here quick. Cubans are still hiding in the forest so better watch out if you run into some of them. Also, keep an eye out for the helicopters. They are looking for you and well shoot you on sight. The defensive positions you told us to form has succeeded, but we left as soon as the Cuban stopped the advancement."

"Casualties."

"Can't count how many for the Cubans, but I think we almost lose half of our guys. Helicopter did some of the damage before being shot down by an RPG. I think it was the one that got you."

"Good. Karma out to teach him a thing or too. I'll make it back as soon as I can."

"Roger. Good luck, captain. We'll be waiting for you. Meanwhile, we will have a team sent to you soon, so don't worry about being overrun."

"Copy and out." When he starts walking, his legs send sharp pain again, so he tries carefully after that to keep his activity low so he doesn't attract a lot of unneeded attention. He keeps walking only armed with a pistol and knife, watching carefully for hostiles, making sure he doesn't alert them. He thought he was home free as he keeps walking. There was no sign of hostiles on the trail he was on. He was sure wrong as he then spots a Cuban patrol and he thinks one of the soldiers saw him. Frank rolls quickly into one bush. He watches at the soldiers walk back, talking to each other.

"Hey Commander?"

"What private?"

"You think that British captain is still out here?"

"Pretty sure. Once we get him, we'll hold him for ransom. They would not refuse an offer for a captured SAS trooper.

"I would rather deal with a hot chick from Mexico."

"Very funny, private. Now, keep focus on the mission. No distractions."

"Si." As they leave, Frank continues walking on the trail. He was lucky to have survived from almost being detected. Now, only a few more meters away from the destination and he was free from having to deal with the Cubans. He was met with some minor disappointment as he comes across a cave. Luckily, there was a hole there for him. He crawls in, bringing out his flashlight to see through the darkness and now holding only his silenced pistol. When he finally reaches the exit through the cave, there was a guard there. Arming his knife, he silently crawls up to the guy. He grabs him by the hand, which was over the Cuban's mouth now and he stabs the guy silently in the chest, waiting for him to die. When he does, Frank jumps out through the exit, but is met by a butt of a AK-47 to the face. As he regains his vision after being knocked to the ground, the person with the gun was now pointing it at his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Frank Watterson of the SAS. Now let's just drop that weapon down. I mean you no harm." Surprisingly, he does what he says.

"Sorry for the trouble, captain. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Roberto Lupez. Ex-Cuban military. I left Cuba in the year 1970. I was the best of the military. Earned the rank Colonial."

"Nice mate. What are you doing here?"

"Infiltrating for intel. I heard the reason why the Cubans are here is too support the Soviet Union."

"Are the Russians invading?"

"I don't know. Didn't get much info yet. Only got one commander and his captain. I have managed to get rid of the lower ranks."

"Nicely done."

"Gracias. Come on, I believe we got to go to the base."

"How did you-?"

"Just a guess." The two ran off into the forest and just in time. The commander who almost got Frank found that one of his soldiers were dead.

"Bastard. I'm going to get whoever did this. Fire the flare, private!" The private shoots the flare into the air as an alarm. Now the two were really in for it now.

"Shit! That's not good! That's going to signal the helicopters and other soldiers in the area! Run to cover!" Roberto commanded. The two went behind the huge boulder that has fell from the cliff, avoiding the patrols that came by them, but didn't catch them cowering behind the huge rock. Both exit and rushed through the trees quietly, not alerting anyone else hopefully. A helicopter swoops in with it's searchlight.

"Shit!" Both gets down on the ground. The tall grass around them gave them a huge stealth advantage. Seeing no one in sight, the helicopter leaves to continue searching.

"Come on, let's move Frank." The two men continue moving throughout the forest, avoiding the other patrols that came their way. All of them did not detect the two. Thank god for helping them. As they travel deeper into the forest, they were nearing the base. Roberto leads Frank onto a cliff then gives him binoculars. Frank looks through the binoculars to see who were in control of the base. To disappointment, it was the Cubans again. Damn it. The base must be a mile away from the location. He looks to see that the base was strangely heavily guarded. What would the Cubans look for that was important in a forest. All there is was dirt and grass. What could be important? Before he would even move, he's hit in the head with an FN FAL and Robert was kicked in the head. From there, Frank could not tell what was happening. He didn't know how long he was unconscious. He could only see only some scenes of what was happening, but he himself was groggy. He couldn't tell clearly what was going to happen. The last thing he saw was a glimpse of Roberto. When he comes to finally, it was probably hours later. All he knew is that they were probably in the afternoon now. After school.

"Wake up!" A bucket of water is poured all over his head. Frank now has clear visibility of the scene. He looks to see he was in a dirty room with only a desk and a light. He was strapped to a chair and so was Roberto.

"So, trying to stop us now. I thought it was the Americans who would stop us, but no. They had to call in a couple of SAS troopers in to do the job. Tell me, where is your queen?" The general asked

"Like I tell you."

"Of course you wouldn't tell. Now let's talk about you, Roberto. You have betrayed us. You left your country and army. Why?"

"I'm tired of seeing corruption wreak havoc in the country. I will not just let a bunch of innocent people die from greed and power."

"Sadly, you chose to help this Westerner. A colonist. An imperialist. You must pay for what you have done." The general frees Roberto and throws him on the ground. Then he and a couple of Cuban soldiers begin stomping on him, hoping to see him feel pain inflicted for his betrayal. All Frank could do was just watch as his ally was brutally inflicted with pain from stomping to beatings. Screams from Roberto fill the room, bringing happiness to the general, knowing that he was suffering. This is what he gets.

1 Hour Later

The general and soldiers have stopped. Instead, the general begins talking to him.

"How does it feel to betray your own men? Doesn't feel good, huh. You don't have to worry about that now. You can rot in your own cell. Take him away! Make sure he doesn't live to see more daylight." As the men prepare to drag off with Roberto, the base shook.

"What the fuck?!" The general said. "Get into positions, idiots." When they did, the door is blast open and a flash grenade came with it. Frank did not see what happened, but he did hear shots fired. When it clears, he notice that all the Cubans were taken out except the general, who was being restrain by a US Ranger.

"You okay?" The US Ranger said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Get me and Robert out of here." So, from there, the two rangers drag them out into the open to see what has happened. Apparently, base command found out their location, so they sent US Rangers in to go in and get them out. Machine gun fire from the Chinook has did the most damage on the base when they were coming in as shown from the destroyed walls and most of the buildings. The rangers, once in, went in and took down many bad guys they saw. Man, did they do a good job. Now it was time to go home once and for all. Frank was in good hands now and so were Roberto. Both of them did a good job today. A good one indeed.


	2. The Invasion of Elmore

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais kept running, not knowing when to stop. Bullets were flying everywhere. At any given moment, one of them could get hit. They knew they had to get out of the streets fast, otherwise, they were not going to get out at all. So, they had to do one thing possible which is steal a car. All of them ran to what looks like an old car, only to recognize it was Mr. Robinson's.

"Anais, we can't take Mr. Robinson's car." Gumball says. "It's either that or through a foreshadowed slaughter with use of vehicles." Gumball knew it was his only choice to steal. He didn't want to go out there like a hero and get blown up or shot at. So, they broke the window, giving Anais an access to the car's circuit, which would start the car after the hot wiring.

"How do you know how to hot wire?" Darwin asked. "Yeah, Mr. Small teaches us a lot of things. Weird things. I don't think I want a guy doing me when I'm an adult."

"Please tell me he didn't show you how to fire a gun?" Gumball asked, worried about the response he plans to get.

"Well..."

"How does Mr. Small still have his teaching license?"

"I do not know. All I know is that I need at least a couple more seconds and..." The car starts up.

"Done." Anais decides she should drive and gets into the driver seat. "Whoa, little sis." Gumball stopping her.

"You're too young too drive, Anais, and too small."

"You got any other ideas who should drive."

"I should. Don't worry, I gotten better at it ever since that supernatural thing involving Dad getting the job." Anais and Darwin had no other choice. Darwin didn't even know how to drive. Looks like they were prepare for a world of hurting. When he does get into the driver seat with Darwin riding shotgun and Anais in the back, they were ready to go, but Mr. Robinson comes running.

"Stop! My car!" Gumball drives away with the car, with Mr. Robinson chasing them, in desperate of getting away. When they have finally gotten far away from him, Gaylord is left to deal with the Soviets who restrains him to the ground. Now all was left was too drive off somewhere, but where. Where could they find a place to hideout. If they hide at home, their mom and dad could be killed or even taken prisoners. The Soviets must have seen them drive away. They stop worrying and snaps back to reality when an RPG almost hits the car, but hits one of the school buses that went out of control.

Crown Eagle Base

Frank now stood in a secluded room, only sitting his chair, trying to rethink some things going through his head when a soldier comes in to check up on him, which is Brown.

"How are you holding up Frank?"

"Well. How's our individual, Roberto?"

"Still hasn't waken up yet. He's lucky he was still alive when we found him. If they would have beaten or torture him throughout the week, he would not have made it."

"One question. How did the Cubans get through?"

"Well, so far we believe that the Cubans are helping the Soviets get into the US. Possibly thanks to that communist coup in Mexico, the Cubans probably managed to pass the borders illegally."

"Bloody bastards, helping the enemy. Doesn't Britain have enough problems on it's own hand?"

"No, but we're struggling to help our neighboring countries. It's a bloody mess in those countries. Everything is falling apart through Europe."

"You're right about that."

"When you feel better, come and join us at the situation room. We're trying to find out what is happening so far."

"What do you mean?"

"We have reports that the Russians may have gotten to Elmore."

"What?! Let me see-" Shocking pain comes through his head. Not a bright idea to do that. "Take it easy, Frank. You really took the blow to the back of the head according to the doctor."

"Gee, thanks for the tip."

"Stay here. I'll meet up with Evans." And so Frank went back to bed and everything else resume normally except for Evans and Brown who were called down to the situation room AKA the command room.

"Sir, what's the problem?" Evans asking the General. "I'm afraid we have some problems. I am afraid to announce that the Soviets have successfully gotten through."

"How, I may ask?"

"All I can say right now is that they somehow got here using planes that have not been detected by the US military."

"Wow, great job yanks." Evans said in a sarcastic tone. "Tone it down, Sgt. Evans. We need to help out with the invasion. As of now, we will recon the areas under the occupation and raid any bases along with the US. This is consider a private joint operation. Only the American special forces and the SAS know about this. No one is to blabber out anything concerning the mission out of the base to the military. Anyone who does will be quickly court martial. You two understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Both of them responded. "Good. Oh, and tell Frank about this."

"Understood." Evans said.

Gumball has driven the two to a place far away to Elmore. He know at least one person who lives outside of Elmore who would help them with their trouble. As they stop in front of the house, the three walked up to the door and knocked. The man in the house opens it.

"Gumball, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Fitzgerald, we need your help."

"Why would you need me?"

"Because you're Penny's uncle and you were a US Ranger back in World War 2." The sergeant groans for a moment, then let's them in to see his living room.

"You have a nice place."

"Thanks, kid. All belongs to me."

"Don't you get lonely around here?" Anais asked. "Sadly, yes. But, I find a way around it. So, what brings you here."

"We're under attack."

"By who? The Soviet Union?" Penny's uncle goes to the table, drinking some hot coffee he placed there.

"Yes." Anais said. This causes him to spit out the coffee. "What? You got to be kidding me?"

The trio shook their heads.

"Damn. How could they have gotten through? All I was doing all day is walking around in my house, bored and wearing only a t shirt and boxers. Okay, does your parents know you're here?"

All of them shook their heads again.

"Okay, I got a plan. Come with me to the basement." So, from there, they're lead to what seems to be a normal basement when they find out why he has a basement in the first place. All around them were guns, ammo, grenades, rocket propelled grenades, C4, and other sorts of military weaponry. Other things in the room were computers set up to listen for messages coming in through the private channel, which the public does not have access to.

"How long did it take you to built this?" Darwin, pondering about the amount of stuff. "I had this set up since the 1960's. When communism was spreading through Asia after World War 2. Most of us requested military channels to listen to and intelligence briefing. So, I had this place set up ever since. Now, let's move on to guns and supplies." He starts handing out some M16s to them and gave them some food and water enough to possibly last through the week.

"What- What's going on?" Gumball asked, worried. "Easy, I'm sending you away to the forest." The three stood there, shocked.

"We can't leave! What about our family and friends?!" Darwin cried. "Sorry kid. If you go back, you know what they will do?" Darwin shook his head.

"You're going to be captured. Judging by the way you came, I guess you had the Russians on your tail. They will try and find you, so they will put you in re education camps. They will not let anyone leave their site. It's imperative to their mission. Why? They want to introduce you to new ways. They believe their way will help the citizens live through the trouble a country faces. If you try to run, they will hunt you down like dogs. They want everyone to live with their ideas. Everyone in a certain area. You try to resist, you're dead. You try to support your government's idea to an occupying force, they will execute you. My advice, resist. Resisting is better than living as pawns to an occupying power. Some of you will end up dead, but at least you will do it for the good of your nation."

"But-"

"Darwin! Listen! You know what's probably happening to your parents right now?! They could be in jail or were drafted into the Soviet Army! You're friends?! Probably dead! You have no choice! You have to leave!" Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. The four of them went and hid in the kitchen, hoping they would surprise them when the door finally opens. As the footsteps came closer and closer, they were ready for an ambush.

"Gumball, you ready?" Penny's uncle asked. Gumball nods. "Go!" The two of them jumped out in glory and hit the person with the butt of their M16 then aimed the rifle at the person's head, ready to shoot except for Gumball, who struggled. To their surprise, it was Penny's dad.

"Great job, Johnny." Mr. Fitzgerald said to his brother. "Sorry. Though you were the Russians. What brings you here?" He looks around to see that his niece, Penny was there.

"Penny, I thought you were a goner." Gumball said, cheerful she's okay. "I thought I was when my dad came along and hit one of those paratroopers with his car."

"Sweet. Anyway, you're uncle said we should leave town."

"Why? What about the others?"

"We need to leave them. There's no other choice."

"I don't understand why we can't save the others when we got a few of our friends."

"What?"

"We managed to save the girls, including Masami, Tobias, Banana Joe, Idaho, Juke and pretty much all the classmates except for Tina and Hector. They can take care of themselves. But we need to save the other citizens." Johnny comes up to her niece and talks with her.

"Penny, I'm a war veteran. I know what these guys are going to do. If we go in, we might end up as prisoners. I know you have feelings, but we need to plan everything else first. We need a strategy. If we don't plan it correctly, everything will go wrong and someone will die. A planning is greater than going in blazing. Can you trust me? Please, for me." Penny hesitated at first. She didn't feel her uncle's word would not help. Come to think of it, what if she loses Gumball. She knew he had a crush on her and she didn't want anything to happen to him. The final decision came. They were going to head into the forests for at least a while.

"Okay. By the way, how did you get the students, brother?"

"I hijacked a US soldier's vehicle. I know it's wrong, but I had to help."

"Don't worry. As a US sergeant, I vow to work out something so you don't end up in jail."

"You better. Now, we should get going."

11:45 PM

Downtown

Soviet soldiers had seem to have taken over the town with success. Only two problems facing them now. Two T-rex and a giant. Soldiers were using electric taser weapons to try to tame Tina and her father. Little effect so far and most of them were getting slaughtered. Meanwhile, helicopter support were call in to try and take down Hector. Armed with machine guns loaded with sleeping darts, they kept firing, hoping it would take him down, putting him asleep. Attempts has failed a few times do to him swinging his arms, knocking down several choppers. Out from one of the Russian helicopters on ground comes out the famous Commander Vladimir Stalin. He goes and talk to one of the soldiers waiting for him.

"Sgt. Viktor."

"Commander Stalin. I'm glad you're here."

"So am I. So, have you rounded up the Americans?"

"Yes. It's been done."

"All of them."

"Not really."

"What do you mean, soldier?"

"A couple of citizens escape. Most of them students."

"Chyort. I thought you promise me everything will be okay."

"Don't worry sir. We'll hunt them down."

"Forget it. That's not the main objective. Have you located the main target?"

"No sir. We did not find it."

"Keep looking. I want it even if I to pry it out of a corpse of an American citizen. I need it."

"Don't worry. I promise we will get it for you."

"Don't break this promise this time." Tina comes crashing down near the two as they walk away to go check in the diner. They were hungry during the trip. Looks like it was time to make it up. Tina's dad on the other hand try to go save his daughter. He rips and shreds every soldier he sees, desperate to reach her, but one Spetsnaz comes to his neck by jumping onto it and shocking him with a taser big enough to take down an elephant. Last standing was Hector. He had tried and tried, but he starts feeling sleepy. This time, it wasn't the box that make him wanted to sleep. Before he could fall to the ground, possibly destroying the town, the choppers get a net to make him land. Soon after, the choppers would take him away to a secret location. 45 minutes later, with the the kids and the family, Mr, Fitzgerald and Johnny had helped build a campfire to give everyone some warmth. Also, they brought a radio to help past the time.

"As of now, you are figuring out that the states you live in are no longer under control by the US. The states are now under control by the Soviet Union. We wish you good luck to those of you living in the new Soviet Occupied States from the Free America. Hope you can make it. And now for some inspirational song for the people in occupation." The radio starts playing "Star Spangled Banner".

"Gumball, well we see Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad again?" Darwin asked. "I'm pretty sure, buddy. Don't sweat it. Mom has the strength of a lion. She will defend herself and dad."

"That is a good point."

"I just hope we still get to keep our money." Masami said. "Masami, how could you be thinking about yourself at the minute?" Penny scolding her.

"Sorry, but I need to be rich. I'm not going to be like you poor kids."

"That's just cruel. I can't believe you selfish. That's like Rachel using her cell phone calls for a year, using up all her parent's money."

"Hey, leave me out of this!" The three girls started yelling at each other about how they are and how selfish each of them were being.

"I can't believe I got to stay with these girls. You guys feel me?" Tobias said then asked. Apparently, the boys agree except for Gumball and Mr. Fitzgerald.

"Girls, knock it off! As a veteran, we need to keep it quiet. What if someone was in the forest and heard us? Not good. Now, let's move on with the plan. We will have to stay here for a couple weeks until the search stops for us. I'm pretty sure the one's who chase you guys will come looking, so let's lay low and keep it simple. After that, we will go into town when we start running low on supplies. When we are there, keep it low. Don't attract any attention from any Russian. That's about it for the plan right now. Will we follow this plan or not?"

"Yes." Everyone says at the same time. "Great. Let's get some shuteye now." So, everybody goes to sleep on the ground. Not comfortable, but it's the only place to sleep. Gumball, before sleeping begins wondering if this would blow over and everything would be okay. Everything he loved was now being put to the test. All because of an invasion. What's happening to his parents? Can he defend his loved ones including the one girl he loves? All questions would be answered when he has reached a new tomorrow. Something to wake up too.


	3. Elmore Resistance

1 month later after the invasion

In the woods, a great brown deer comes out to us. Wanting to graze on grass. As it grazes, it doesn't know what was about to happen when a shot fired. The deer fells. It had not decided to get up from the ground. It was dead as it was shot in the head with someone holding a sniper rifle. The one holding the sniper rifle was Gumball. Both him and his brother comes out to see what they have caught to cook and eat.

"Wow, this is the biggest deer I have ever seen." Gumball said surprisingly. "I know. Looks like we're eating good tonight, Gumball."

"I know. Now, help me drag him to the camp." Gumball and Darwin, with all their might, dragged their dinner to the camp where their friends were at, waiting for them, starving. Eventually, they come. Just in time as they have already made a fire for cooking it. The deer ended up being cooked over the fire. After it was done, they began eating it. It was all moist and greasy. It's meat, perfectly cooked and topped with some tasty skin.

"Alright. It's time." Johnny said. "What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"We're going to have to go back for a supply run."

"We can't go back. By now, the Russians are looking for us."

"It's either that or we get dehydrated. Don't try to drink the water in the forest here. It's dirty. Last thing we need is a sick person who will slow us down." Gumball groans at first, but decides to accept it. Everyone got into the vehicle which was almost out of gas. Good thing it was enough for them to get into town. As they were driving, they come across something different. Apparently, the Soviets had decided to put lot of security around the town. Helicopters scout out anyone who were trying to escape the occupied town or were criminals responsible for breaking one rule or others. Enemy vehicles patrol the area of anyone who looked suspicious. One thing that makes everything different was that they added checkpoints. Not good for a person who were hiding out. Checkpoints were likely used to check anyone who were smuggling a bomb or a weapon with them. If they got caught, they would be thrown in jail for that. One guard stops them, which causes Gumball to erect and freeze up, frozen with fear about what was going to happen.

"ID?" Johnny hands out his personal information from his pocket. A couple of guards came and inspect their vehicle, thinking they were hiding something, but they have found nothing. Good for them.

"Okay. You may enter." The guard raises the gate and Johnny finally gets them to town. Although, they were surprise of what was waiting for them in the town. They have saw what the enemy has done. Many places have fence placed around them and guards were posted out there. This is likely used to control the crowd. What they also notice was that what they were doing to some of the civilians. Civilians charged with crime would be sent to a forest camp where they would work for 24 hours with no chances of break. Trucks carry them there. Buses were used to transport very dangerous criminals to a secret prison the Russians have established somewhere underground. On Gumball's right, he notices that several people were laying on the ground with a weapon to the head, people getting dragged out of their homes possibly for something they did to upset their new leaders, and most were blindfolded and shot in the head with AK-74 or with a Makarov pistol.

"This is messed up." Darwin said. "I know. Now come on, let's go to the store to refill supplies." Johnny said. He parks the US official vehicle in the parking lot. Good thing those Russians didn't notice. Sometime a month ago, he disassemble the vehicle and made it look like a civilian car rather than one that is used for warfare. Johnny told the others to stay in the car while his brother, Gumball, and Darwin went into the store. The two were surprised to see that Larry was still there, alive.

"Larry, you're alive!" Gumball cried. "Shush, keep it down."

"Why?" Larry points his finger to a soldier who was tasked of watching over the store.

"Oh."

"What are you kids doing here? I thought you were taken away." Gumball was puzzled. What did he mean by taken away. "You see kids, kids who were left from the invasion were either placed in a reform school or were sent into factories where the soldiers said it would help 'bring power to the people'. Have you seen how they treat them? I can't believe our government allow this to happen. Where are they when you need them?"

"What did you say, Needlemyer?" The soldier asked, suspicious. This guy had great muscles that were covered by his black shirt and brown wool coat. On the side of the coat, his rank was showing. This guy was a Sergeant. And a great beefy one. Feel bad for the poor sap who had to be crush by him as punishment.

"Nothing sir. Just saying how life is great living in a new clean town not filled with the greed and lies of the Western government."

"Good. That's what I like." The sergeant resume his lookout at the customers. "Okay, Gumball and Darwin, watch your back."

"Don't worry, Larry. We got Penny's uncle and dad to cover us." Johnny and Penny's dad comes to the counter to purchase the food and water they needed. All of it to last for another month or at least a week if Richard had come along. Nobody knew what exactly happened to the parents, but they were probably safe and sound either at home or somewhere. As they were leaving to enter their vehicle, someone stops them from behind.

"Hey! You!" The four all freeze as they must have think they were caught. "Sirs, you dropped this." Mr. Fitzgerald turns to see they have just dropped their receipt. That was a close call. So, they all left to go back into hiding. Driving back, they all saw what to be as a US chopper being fired at with RPGs. That chopper was heading somewhere fast. Didn't look like rescue to them. If only they could rescue those poor souls in factories. Gumball has read, that's right, read a book detailing how children conditions were like in factories back then. It was horrible. Some of them suffered from many machinery accidents due to the owner's negligence. Those who worked in mine looked like they were old men. They're weren't. Accidents happened in the mines too. That is why they have child labor laws today, to protect the kids from harm. Why would the Soviets want to remove such laws? It's strange how their laws work in their country.

Weapons Factory

"Get up and do your work. For the glory and strength of the motherland."

"Fuck you." Said the teenager. The soldier kicks him in the chest and hits him with his rifle. "If you do not wish to help strengthen your country to glorious power, you have weaken the power of your people and instead want greedy politician who do not care about the suffering of the people. You deserve to be sent to work at those camps. Take him away. Away from my sight". Two privates dragged him away. Where would he be taken? To a detention facility where he would wait for a truck to transport him to a camp in the forest. Usually, they used the prison buses if they were low on trucks due to some of them low on fuel. One young boy who was about 14 could watch as some of his friends were dragged away. One day, he had a happy family along with friends and his crush on a girl. Next thing you know, he was dragged off to a factory where he would never see them again. From happiness to despair. He is desperate. He wishes to leave, but they would catch him. The boy was considered an asset to building up arms for the occupying forces. He then hears a clank and looked to see what it was. He has accidentally dropped his weapon he was working on. He picked it up before anyone could see. He was wrong.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the rifle or you get no dinner for tonight! What is your name? You must be new, but now great knowledge on putting together weapons."

"My name is Dally Worthington. My father served as an engineer in the Marine Corp. He then passed it down to me. We put up our own shop until we went broke after a new business took over. Next thing you know, he got put in jail for burning an apartment down with a flamethrower."

"Interesting, I heard the others stories, but yours is most fascinating. Though you're special, there is no higher class in the Soviet Union. Only the people working together. Everyone is equal, poor and rich. No need for class. Your government's ways has done nothing but have divided the people. On the top, the rich. The bottom, the poor. A world where the rich and poor working together would be better. As I said before, everyone would be equal. Anyway, get back to doing your duty." He left soon after. Dally Worthington, after setting up his rifle, begins cleaning it to make sure it was working new. Meanwhile, in a training facility set up near a forest camp, where the new AK-74 would arrive, were a group of men recruited from several occupied towns. The majority of the new recruits were from Elmore including one, out of shape pink rabbit named Richard Watterson.

"Cadets, you were recruited here for a reason. To defend what you own from imperialist invaders. We are not the enemy. We are your liberators. We have come to free you from the evil minds of the capitalist West. Today, we will determine if you can handle this training. If even one of you fails, you will all have to train again. Now, ready... set... go!" Every recruit ran across the tires. Everyone except Richard was getting past through it. From there on, they climb ropes, crawl under barb wires, threw practice grenades in a building, walk across rocks and ladders, and lastly shot with their assault rifles. Of course, Richard failed all of them. Next thing he knows, he was now being scolded at by the sergeant.

"Unbelievable! You are probably the worst recruit I have ever seen. I have trained one of the best men in the Soviet Union, mostly from Moscow, but I have never seen a failed soldier than you. I can't believe we drafted you in. Everyone was promised an equal succession from this training course, but now that he has failed, you will all have to blame him for your failure." Everyone booed at Richard, even hissing and throwing rocks at him.

"But-

"No buts. Come on, fight me fatty!"

"No! That's hurtful!"

"I bet your wife doesn't deserve you!"

"You take it back!"

"Face it, you're nothing but a loser to her. A coward. You're weak. Who knows? She might even be thinking of leaving you!"

"Shut up!"

"You are nothing but a wimp, a kid, and a crybaby!" Richard, tired of his insults, let's all his anger out. He thinks of succeeding in hitting him, but the sergeant grabs him by the arm, twisting it. It sends shocking pain through his harm. He then finds himself pushed to the floor. Everyone then begin laughing at him.

"Come on, let's go get some refreshments and good food, recruits. Except for you, Watterson. You will stay and rot here until you have learned your lesson." The cadets and the sergeant went back into the facility. Richard was left to cry in the dirt and rocks. Nothing but heart breaking pain as he was now the target of humiliation for his fellow cadets. This was like school all over again. Now he would become nothing but a ridiculed recruit, a laughingstock of their jokes. With all of these things running through their heads, it even made him sadder and now he feel like he should do something about it.

The next day in the forest.

Gumball has woken up to see what was happening. Nothing, like everyday. Ever since last month, he became paranoid. Fixated that the Russians would come in and take them or even kill them. Of course, nothing bad hasn't happened so far. He looked to see where the others are. Apparently, they have left according to the note he had found lying around.

_Dear Gumball, hope you don't worry about us. We left to go look for people who need our help. Some had gotten through the checkpoints, but the Russians later found out they were trying to leave town. Luckily, most of them got through the checkpoints alive. Some got sent to the camps and factories. More productivity would increase weapon strength. I just we could do something, but I don't really feel we should be doing it. All I could think of is fear and being scare. These guys are a huge military. Anyway, we left you some leftover chips and deer meat. We also got some leftover deer blood to drink. We need to conserve water. Sorry if you don't like drinking deer blood. Loved, Penny._

Gumball, not feeling hungry or drinking anything decides to go for some exercise. He ran into the forest, filled with excitement like one of their cooked deers and like a Zebra quickly fleeing a scene. He finds himself doing some tree jumping he had learned from Penny's uncle. Wonder who taught him? The young cat has become a bird soaring freely through the air in the wide, open blue sky. As you guessed it, it took a month to learn it. He liked it, a lot. He wishes he could do this after all this invasion stuff was over. Living carefree for now, he let all the bad thoughts go. It's like it disappeared off the face of the earth. Every time he does it, it just relaxes him, relieves his stress and removes his bad mood. This had a good effect for him. Through his cat ears, he heard something. Sounded like footsteps, but now the wildlife. He can judge with the scent that went into his nose. Gumball descends onto the ground, finding what's causing the movement. To his surprise, it wasn't the occupying soldiers. That's a relief. It turned out to be a family of three Hispanic people. Look liked they were from Mexico. The family included a young girl, a teenage boy, and a mother.

"Please don't hurt us. We need help." The mother stated. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

"Thank you."

"What's going on here? How did you get here?"

"We flee here from Mexico. After the communist coup, many of our people had been getting slaughtered by the new Mexican government. That is why we flee except for my husband. We try to escape as a family, but the army caught him. I am not sure what happened to him. All we know is that we never saw him again after the rebel attack. This is all we have left of our family. I beg of you for a favor. Please, get us to somewhere safe."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, me and some friends set up a camp not far from here."

"Thank you, young man. We are in your debt."

"Don't mention it."

Near the Elmore checkpoints

Dally and a couple of boys, some are teenagers, were assigned to deliver weapons to one of the forest camps located in the lower areas. At least for them they were finally getting a break. One of them were even on a breaking point of making a gun, placing a bullet in it and shooting himself while he was working. That was messed up. Of course, they weren't to make this journey on their own. An adviser came along with them. This guy was special because he worked with the Moscow government. Not a good idea to piss him off and shame his country.

"Okay, once we get to the camp, we will hand out weapons carefully to the soldiers stationed there. Remember, these weapons are special to the military. We need as much weapons as we can to build up the infrastructure here for the military. Drop or lose the weapon, you get sent to "The Hole". Understood?"

Everyone agreed through their nods. The boys have been doing this for a while now. Delivering weapons was a simple task when you're not actually making the weaponry. The girls have it easy making clothing and making the uniforms for the soldiers. Not sure how they managed to handle it. It is easy handing out the weapon. The bad part is being scolded by a person who has problems with the weaponry, upset about how they are distributing it, or not taking their complaints to have the weaponry perfected even though it was the owner's fault for not getting proper equipment.

"You think the people like being occupied?" Dally asking the adviser. "They're just Americans."

"But they're also people! Isn't it bad enough that the Soviet Union is invading Afghanistan. The people there are not very happy with the Russians in their country."

"In time, they will learn to adopt our ways."

"I'm pretty sure they will not adopt new ways. Besides, most Muslims are getting tired of being occupied. They despise any type of imperialism. Sees it as hurting the people."

"These people will learn to adopt our ways one way or another."

"How? The British tried to invade Afghanistan once. They failed to take it. I once read that a group of soldiers were all slaughtered except for one person who was sent back to inform the British Empire. That was a long time ago. How do we know the Soviets will fail this thing?" 

"Shut up! Russia will always and forever be a strong country."

"Yeah, well America is a strong country too. What's next for them? Are they going to invade Afghanistan too going on a manhunt for a dangerous man who attacked them?"

"Stop saying that! America is nothing but a greedy country thriving off oil and looking for poor countries to take over just for profit."

"Why don't you shut up. You're nothing but a proud nationalist for your country. You fell pride and patriotism."

"I thought the United States were more of a nationalist and patriotic country."

"You will find nationalism everywhere. Trust me. No matter what, you will find one trying to defend their country from their enemies."

"Please, what can a bunch of Americans do to stop an occupying force? What are they going to do? Hit us?" In a pure coincidence that somewhat feels cliche, the truck is struck and hit with a hijacked truck and another vehicle that cannot be specified. The truck rolls until it had stopped and skid across the sand, as the weaponry, mainly AK-74 and grenades, soar through the air, then landing scattered across the road. Dally, after regaining his sight of vision, looks around seeing that some of the other kids were still not yet awake except a couple.

"That was crazy, Smalls." An unknown voice said through the dust. All he could make out was that the person being talked to was in form of a cloud person.

"I know, Johnny, but we had to save them. I know what they are doing to these kids. We can't let them suffer."

"Okay, but make it quick. Sooner or later, the Russians will notice that their delivery did not show up. Hey, found someone." Johnny comes across a young kid of the group.

"What's your name kid?"

"Dally."

"Like short for Dallas."

"Yep. I get that a lot."

"Very funny. These your friends."

"Yes. Are they okay?"

"Judging by that hit, I think some of them will be okay. As for the others, I'm not sure. I think they're okay. Probably will be unconscious for a couple days or a week."

"Good."

"Now come on, we need to go." So, from there on out, they brought the kids back to the camp where they are met with some unexpected visitors who turned out to be a Mexican fleeing family. As Gumball explains the story, those who were unconscious were brought into the tent. When finished, the others decided to let them stay. Gumball is then told what happened to them. It was pretty wacky to him when Johnny gets done telling him. At least they saved those poor kids who slave away in the factories.

"I can't believe this is happening. We now live in a new occupied state where the Russian would be allowed to do this. People are getting drafted, getting sent to either camps or jail for breaking law, and now the child labor laws have been removed. Many young kids are being slave away to work on things like weapons and other sorts of important things. This is suppose to bring great power. Strengthen the might of the people according to the Russians, but to us living in a Western world, this is consider graphic and surreal. This is the reason why the US put laws for the kids. To protect them. Why would they use the children as assets for factories? Who's creep idea was this? This guy is probably messed up." Everyone understood what Gumball meant. They wish they could bring an end to this, but they need to wait it out. Only fear shrouds them if they chose to resist. This is until one boy came up.

"Why are we cowering in fear from these guys? Johnny Fitzgerald, you are a military soldier. What do you have to be afraid about?"

"I'm afraid I might lose my family."

"Why can't we just resist these guys? We can't live in fear." Gumball stands up. "Because, don't you realize. If we attack them, they will hunt us down and kill us. They are going to kill us all!"

"Then why should we be different. Why do they keep pressuring us? They can't do this to us. This is our home. The home of the free. We can't allow the invaders to take away our ways and our lives from us. As an America, I, Dan Affleck, choose to defend this country. You should try and resist to. Sure, it's scary, but think about how your family is living. Are they in pain? Are they in fear too? We can't be selfish. Are you with me?" Going around, everyone either said yes or simply nodded their heads.

"We will defend this country and keep this the way our founding fathers wanted us. Why? Because we live here!" Everyone cheered as they rise up to finally have someone who have encourage them to expand their minds more, open the thoughts locked up inside their heads like a chest or a box.

"I like your thinking kid. Now let's go to work. First, let's think out our plan." Johnny states, He brings them all close to him, ready to think out on how this plan would work out.

**That is basically about it. Thank for you who have supported this story since last year since June. I hope to update this story more along with the story prequel Metro. Another announcement I have is that I'm probably thinking of revising and possibly remaking Healing through Hard Times. Why you asked? I feel like the story feels okay, but I don't think it was not really good. So, I came to some thinking and I decided if I should make Healing through Hard Times more better with more expansion of the plot. I want to dig deep into the story's genre more. To make it good. Also, I have also another announcement for another story. After December 21st, weeks later, I came to think what would happen if a doomsday happen on The Amazing World of Gumball. More further details will be explained when it's released. All I can say is that the doomsday that happens in it is man made. That is all. See you later. Or as Porky Pig said it, "That's all folks." LOL. Anyway, see you on the next update.**


End file.
